Past Person
by Dragon Box13
Summary: What happens when Allen is turned back to a 5-year-old? how will everyone react to Allen's past self? read to find out! and will reveer ever get his tongue back? sorry for sucky summary! and I wasent sure what to rate it cause there is defintly going to be some swears in here...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

That was it,most people in the science division had had enough of komuis' office,they were sick of it,and komui had always made it an excuse to not do paperwork,plus just about the entire science division was a mess so everyone was helping out with the was carrying some potions that he had found komui hiding,so god knows what they were,he was heading over to komuis' desk so he could put them down and ask what they even were,but unfortunatly he tripped over a stack of paperwork,and all the bottles smashed onto the for reever,he came out at the wrong moment and also got caught up in all the smoke wifting through the air,"allen are you okay?"  
Reever muttered in between coughs, then suddenly "MMMF MHHF FHHM" reever basically spat,Lenalee ran into the room "are you guys okey? I heard a loud crash-" she stopped as she spotted allen lying flat on the floor,and reever muffling some stuff she could'nt understand. "NII-SAN!" lenalee called,knowing that her brother would be responsible for the potions that had just smashed,komuistepped inside the room to almost be bowled over by reever, "MHMMMF FHMMM MHHHMMMM" It sounded like reever was trying to say something, "oh no,i woundered where those potions had gone to,im sorry reveer but it seems that you have lost your tongue,but don't worry it wears off in a few days" komui said cheerfully as though nothing had happened, "but nii-san what about allen-kun!" lenalee said after spotting a small child with reddish sought of hair going down to the kids shoulders,with over-sized clothing on.  
"opps,it seems allen has gotten the de-age by 10 years potion,and he should only have his memories up untill he was 5" komui stated, "I was beginning to work on an antidote for that","but this means allen-kun is a 5 year old know?!" lenalee spoke, "what do we do know?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: thanks to the people how posted on chapter 1! I was gonna throw this story away after my brother found my account and put me to shame with the errors of chapter one(I have learnt my lesson about not signing out when I am done on the computer),but I shall keep going :D

* * *

chapter 2:

Everyone automatically turned towards the kid that was meant to be "allen walker",everyone was silent untill the kid spoke up "who the hell ar' you lunies?",everyone was taken back on the heavy british accent only remembering that allen,was in fact british. "allen?..." lenalee was also taken back by this kid, "who the hell tis that? who did I git here? an' who're you?" the kid was starting to sound a bit scary."nii-san! what was the point in even making these potions? now look whats happened!" lenalee began questioning her brother,komui was a smart scientist,but also a stupid gullible one to."well I was going to use the potion reever got on kanda,to stop his fowl mouth for a while,I dont want my precious lenalee to hear such words!" komui started sulking not realizing the situation,"but what about the one allen got,what was the point in that?! and please tell me it changes their personality or something,because that kid sounds nothing like allen!" lenalee was ready to kick her brother in the head,"hey! ya' idiots i'm still hear ya' know!,and ma name'aint allen!,what idiot told ya' that!" okay the kid was getting angry,"well I was not really sure what that potion was,I actually just messed around with some over stuff and poof!,well atleast we know what it does,and i am afraid that this is truly the real allen walker,but do not worry! it should wear off in a month and maybe even a half more..." he trailed off scared of what was to happen next,"WHAT? a month? nii-san you have to start working on an antidote!" of course komui would never decline the simplest task from his darling lenalee!,being a qenuis and all (well,according to him).At that moment lavi entered the room with a not so hapy kanda,"hey guys whats up?,we came down to see what all the noise was,yu was pretty reluctant but I dragged him down here!" lavi spoke up cheerfully,"dammit baka usagi! dont call me that unless you want me to cut you down to the size of a bean sprout!" kanda snapped,lavi backing off carfully noticed the child sitting on the floor with the most annoyed/confused face in the world,"AWWW! hes so cute! where did you find him? is he a new excorcist or something?" lavi jumped down to glomp the boy,but red swiftly dodged him,sending him flat on his face,"hay stupid rabbit watch it!" the kid snapped,this was not making this situation better,lenalee bent down to the boy,remembering allen grew up in the circus she decided to try and talk to him,"the circus is...uh...well the animals escaped! and know...uh..all the people are waiting for them to catch the animals!,we found you outside and they asked us to take care of you,they said it would take some time to get them back so you can stay with us untill then!,so whats your name?" lenalee could'nt believe she had made that up,she just hoped the boy would believe her,"that dosent' soun' like those wretches,theys' dont care bout' me,but as long as there' food here i'll stay till' I ready to leave,and i got' no name,but every one jus' calls' me red" the kid explaind,"red huh?,who the hell is this kid?" kanda asked approaching komui knowing that the idiot probaly had something to do with it,"yeah who is this rude little kid?" lave began questioning, "well allen was carrying some of nii-sans potions,and he tripped,and know he has been reverted back to a 5 year old,so tehcnically thats allen..." lenalee trailed off waiting to see their reactions,they stood there dumbfounded, this dirty rude kid was allen walker?


End file.
